Testing aqueous samples for the presence of microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, viruses, fungi, spores, etc.) and/or other analytes of interest (e.g., toxins, allergens, hormones, etc.) can be important in a variety of applications, including food and water safety, infectious disease diagnostics, and environmental surveillance. For example, comestible samples, such as foods, beverages, and/or public water consumed by the general population may contain or acquire microorganisms or other analytes, which can flourish or grow as a function of the environment in which they are located. This growth may lead to the proliferation of pathogenic organisms, which may produce toxins or multiply to infective doses. By way of further example, a variety of analytical methods can be performed on samples of non-comestible samples (e.g., groundwater, urine, etc.) to determine if a sample contains a particular analyte. For example, groundwater can be tested for a microorganism or a chemical toxin; and urine can be tested for a variety of diagnostic indicators to enable a diagnosis (e.g., diabetes, pregnancy, etc.).